Little Sister
by megfurtado
Summary: What would it be like if the Cartwright brothers had a little sister? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Little Sister

**Amelia: 14 Little Joe: 20 Hoss: 26 Adam: 32**

**Author's note: I don't own Bonanza characters just Mr. Crawford, Amelia, Bobby and Josh. I hope you all enjoy is and please review I work really hard on it**

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful summer day in Virginia City. Amelia Cartwright had arrived in town on the buckboard pulling up in front of the General Store.

Amelia climbs down the wagon and walks in. Mr. Crawford the store clerk was restocking the shelves behind the counter. He turns to see Amelia walking in.

"Amelia, this is a pleasant surprise! I wasn't expecting to see ya I was figuring that one of your brothers was coming to pick up your Pa's supplies" said Mr. Crawford cheerfully.

Amelia smiles "The boys had a lot of chores to do around the ranch so I took it upon myself to get the supplies".

"Your father would be most appreciative. I'll go load the supplies for you" offered Mr. Crawford he walks out of the store when a group of boys about five of them walk in.

"Lookie what we have here if it ain't little Amelia Cartwright. Surprise to see you here without your brothers around" taunted Bobby Palmer the leader of the group.

Bobby was the town hoodlum who hated the Cartwright's especially Amelia who wasn't fond of him either. He hated her because he thought that she was a stuck up "rich girl". She hated him because he did whatever he wanted and never got punish for his actions.

Bobby walks over to her. "I don't have time to deal with you today Bobby. I have things to do" said Amelia sternly. Bobby forcibly grabs Amelia's arm and squeezes it.

"You think you're so special because you're a Cartwright. That you can do whatever the hell you want" said Bobby gridding his teeth.

"Look who's talking" said Amelia. Someone grabs Bobby away from Amelia. Little Joe grabs him by the collar of his shirt and punches him in the face.

Bobby is knocked to the floor. "Stay away from little sister. So help me god if I see you near her" warned Joe. Bobby gets up and he and his friends walk toward the door.

"This isn't the last you've seen the last of me Cartwright" said Bobby. Once he was gone Joe turns to Amelia. "Are you alright?" asked Joe concern.

Amelia glares up at him with an angry look on her face which puzzles him. "I'm fine no thanks to you" said Amelia she storms past him and out of the store with Joe following.

"Why are you mad at me for?" asked Joe confused. Amelia turns to him. "I could of handle Bobby without your help but **no **you had to come to my defense like I'm a poor defensive little girl" said Amelia.

"You are a little girl. You can't handle a punk like Bobby Palmer by yourself" insisted Joe. Amelia rolls her eyes. Lately her brothers have been treating her like a little girl and today was no different.

She climbs up on the buckboard and rides away.

Chapter 2

At the house Ben was sitting in his study reviewing lumber contracts when he heard the door slammed.

Amelia bursts in full of furry and was heading to the stairs when Ben caught sight of her. "Amelia" called Ben. Amelia walks over to her father.

"Hi Pa" said Amelia. "What's the matter honey?" asked Ben he could tell that something was bothering his daughter.

"Something bothering you darling?" asked Ben curious. Amelia shrugs her shoulders. "I don't wanna talk about it Pa. I just want to rest up a bit".

Ben nods then notices a peculiar bruise on her arm. He gets up alarmed and walks over to her to examine Amelia's arm and looks at her concerned.

"How did this happen?" asked Ben slightly curious but mostly concern. "I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to mend fences in the North Pasture I'll be home later" said Amelia she hurries out the door.

Adam and Hoss were walking toward the house when they saw their sister walking in the yard from the house. "Hey little sister where ya off to?" asked Hoss curiously.

"North Pasture to mend fences" replied Amelia who wasn't in the mood to talk. Hoss and Adam look at each other before turning to her. "You can't do that" stated Adam. Amelia looks at them and puts her hands on her hips defensively.

"Why not?" demanded Amelia annoyed. "You're a little girl. Mending fences is no job for a little girl like you" insisted Hoss. Amelia rolls her eyes. _Not this again she thought. _"I'm not a little girl besides I mended those fences a hundred times" replied Amelia.

She walks to her horse just as Little Joe was coming out of the barn. "What's going on?" asked Joe. "Seems that our little sister thinks she can mend fences up at the North Pasture by herself" informed Adam.

Joe turns to Amelia "Over my dead body". Amelia's temper was at its boiling point and she turns to her brothers' infuriately. "That's it I had it up to here with you three constantly telling me what to do or not to do. Why don't you three just leave me the hell alone" yelled Amelia.

The boys were stunned by the outburst. Amelia mounts on her horse and rides out of the yard.

Joe turns to his brothers who were just as confused as he was. "What did we do?" asked Joe. "That's what I like to know" said a stern familiar voice. The boys turn to find Ben standing on the porch glaring at them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Ben and the boys walk in the house and into the living room.

"I want to know what's going on with you and Amelia. When she came home she was clearly angry about something and then I see a bruise on her arm. She wouldn't tell me what happen so I'm now asking you three" said Ben sternly but he was mostly worried about his daughter and the tension that was building between her and her brothers.

Adam and Hoss were confused this was the first they heard of it. "I can explain Pa" said Joe apprehensively. "You gave your sister that bruise?" asked Ben shocked.

"Of course not Pa. Amelia ran into Bobby Palmer in town and he was manhandling her. I pulled him away from her and now she's mad at me" said Joe confused.

"She's mad at us to" said Hoss. "Why would she be mad at you and Adam?" asked Ben confused. "Hoss and I were giving her a hard time about going to mend fences" said Adam.

"I know I'm gonna regret asking this but what did you say to her?" asked Ben. "We told her that mending fences was no job for a little girl" said Hoss feeling guilty. "Uh no" said Joe. "What?" asked Adam. "I told her she couldn't handle someone like Bobby Palmer by herself" said Joe.

"Because she's a little girl?" asked Ben. "Yeah" said Joe feeling guilty and ashamed.

Ben shakes his head in disbelief. "You three need to understand that even though Amelia is your younger sister she's not a little girl anymore. You three have been seeing her as just a little sister for so long that you neglect to realize that she's growing up. She can take care of herself"

The boys exchange glances realizing that their Pa was right. "What do you think we should do?" asked Hoss. "I think you boys can answer that question yourselves" answered Ben he walks out of the room and into the kitchen leaving the boys feeling guilty.

Later that evening the boys were playing chess while Ben was sitting on a chair reading a book. Amelia walks in. "Hey Pa I'm going out tonight so I won't be home for dinner" announced Amelia.

"Where you going?" asked Ben curiously. "I have a date with Josh tonight" replied Amelia excitedly. The boys perked up from their chessboard and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Amelia not amused. "Nothing Amelia" said Hoss trying to stop laughing. Deciding to ignore her hysterical brothers she turns to Ben "I'm going to get cleaned up and get ready for my date" said Amelia.

Ben nods and she hurries up the stairs. Ben then turns to his sons who have stopped laughing and gives them a disappointed look.

"Sorry Pa" said the boys in unison. In minutes Amelia comes down wearing a turquoise blue dress. Ben watches her with pride and smiles. "You look absolutely beautiful just like your mother" said Ben.

"Thanks Pa" beamed Amelia as she walks over to her Pa. "I won't be out late Pa" informed Amelia she kisses her father's cheek then walks to the door and puts her shawl on. "Have a good time" said Ben.

Amelia walks out the door after saying goodbye to her brothers.

Chapter 4

Josh and Amelia were sitting by the lake under the moonlight and stars overlooking the lake.

"It's a beautiful night" said Amelia. Josh turns to her and puts his arm around her. "It's even more beautiful with you here" said Josh. Amelia blushes and smiles.

They lean toward each other about to kiss when they heard horses riding towards them.

"Uh oh" said Amelia. "What's the matter?" asked Josh. "That could be my brothers" said Amelia.

Josh looks at her confused. "Your brothers why would it be your brothers?" asked Josh.

"They've been overprotective of me lately" said Amelia. Bobby and his friends rode up to them. "What do we have here" said Bobby.

"What do you want Bobby?" asked Josh annoyed. Bobby mounts off his horse and walks over to them. "Amelia where's your protector Little Joe?" taunted Bobby.

"He's home why?" asked Amelia suspiciously. "No reason just surprise is all" said Bobby. "Surprise about what?" asked Josh.

"Surprise that her brothers let her be alone with a boy even though they don't trust you" stated Bobby cruelly.

"My brothers trust me they're just a bit over protective of me that's all" said Amelia defensively. "Whatever you say Cartwright" said Bobby rudely.

"This has been fun talking to you Palmer" said Josh sarcastically. "But we're on a date".

"A date with this promiscuous tramp Joshie boy you can do better than that" said Bobby provoking Josh and Amelia.

Amelia charges toward him and Bobby shoves her back slamming her to the ground. The sleeve of Amelia's dress that covered her right arm ripped open from under her shoulder to her elbow.

Josh helps her up. "Are you alright Mia?" asked Josh concerned. "I'm fine I want to go home" said Amelia. "Sure no problem" said Josh.

He walks her over to their wagon they climbed in and rode away.

At the Ponderosa it had been hours since Amelia left for her date and the boys were sitting in the living room. Ben walks down the stairs in his robes surprise to see his sons' waiting for Amelia.

"Boys I think you should go to bed. Amelia would be home soon" said Ben. "We can't sleep until she does" said Hoss.

They heard a wagon riding in the yard. The boys immediately got up and walk outside to see who it was. Josh had pulled up to the house and was helping Amelia off the wagon when the boys walk up to them.

Adam notices Amelia's ripped dress then glares up at Josh angry. Adam walks up to him and grabs him by the collar. "You ripped my little sister's dress" accused Adam.

Hoss and Joe look at Josh with angry looks on their faces then turn to Amelia who was shocked. "Adam I can explain" said Josh nervously. Adam punches Josh in the jaw knocking him to the ground.

Amelia rushes to him. "Josh honey you ok?" asked Amelia concerned. She looks at his face relieved that there wasn't any blood. She then glares up at her brothers.

Ben hurries over to them and saw Josh getting up from the ground with Amelia helping him. "What the heck happen?" demanded Ben dismayed. "I'll see ya tomorrow Mia" said Josh he kisses her on the cheek then climbs back on the wagon and rides out of the yard.

"I hope you three are satisfied you just beat up my boyfriend for no reason" snapped Amelia furiously. "Didn't he ripped your dress?" asked Joe confused.

"No he didn't if you three idiots gave him a chance to explain you would've known that instead of acting like jackasses" yelled Amelia her temper flaring. "Calm down Amelia" suggested Ben trying to calm his daughter down.

"I can't Pa I had enough of this" said Amelia she storms to the house with the men following her. They walk into the living room. "Who ripped your dress?" asked Ben concerned.

"It was Bobby I'm too riled up to explain" said Amelia. She turns to her brothers who were looking at her nervously. They've never seen her so angry before.

"I don't know what to say. You three have been such a pain lately. Telling me what to do and telling me what not to do. Thinking I am a helpless little girl. I'm not a little girl anymore!" said Amelia.

"Look I know you love me and that you're just looking out for me and I appreciate it but you three have crossed the line this time. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me as the only girl in a house full of men?" asked Amelia almost in tears.

They look at her sheepishly. They had no idea what she how hard it is for her being the only girl in the house and they were feeling ashamed that they never thought of it.

"You know what the worst part of **all** of this?" asked Amelia trying to reframe herself from crying. They look at her waiting for her to tell them.

"Bobby was actually right for once you three don't trust me you never have and I'm willing to bet that you never will" said Amelia now crying making the boys feel even worse than the already do.

She then walks over to her Pa who was standing by the fireplace. "I'm sorry that I have to do this to you Pa but they left me no choice" said Amelia.

"About what sweetheart?" asked Ben trying to prepare himself for what was about to come. "I'm leaving the ranch" announced Amelia. Ben looks at her surprise and shock as were the boys.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

Joe walks over to Amelia. He was still stunned by her announcement. "Mia sweetheart you can't be serious about leaving the Ponderosa, are you?" asked Joe nervously. "Yes I am Joe. I need space from you boys and I think it would benefit us all if I leave" said Amelia firmly.

"Where would you go?" asked Adam. "I'll get a room at the hotel" said Amelia. "Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Ben. "Yes I am Pa" said Amelia she walks upstairs.

Once she was out of sight the boys walk over to their father. "Pa you can't let her leave the ranch" said Hoss. "Can't you go talk to her get her to change her mind?" asked Joe desperately.

"It wouldn't do any good Joe. Her mind is made up. The four of you need time to cool down and I will not stand for anymore of this fighting" said Ben firmly. With that said he walks up the stairs to bed.

The three boys exchange glances feeling guilty for what they did. "We really screwed up this time" said Joe feeling ashamed.

"Won't blame if she never forgives us" said Hoss. "I sure wouldn't after I punched her boyfriend like that" said Adam feeling guilty as he sits in front of the fireplace.

"C'mon now Adam you made a mistake there's no need to brood over it" said Hoss placing his hand on his brother's shoulder reassuringly.

They head up the stairs to bed dreading for what was going to happen in the morning.

The next morning Amelia had pack up a bag and was walking downstairs. Ben who was already up was walking through the door. "What's all this?" asked Ben noticing the suitcase in his daughter's hand.

"I thought I should leave now while the boys aren't around" said Amelia. "I made arrangements for you to stay at the hotel" informed Ben.

"Thanks Pa. I'm sorry for leaving like this but you understand don't you Pa? Please understand Pa" said Amelia wanting her Pa to understand why she was leaving and not be angry with her.

"I understand and I want you to know that you are welcome to come home when you're ready" said Ben reassuringly and supportively. "Thanks Pa that means a lot to me" said Amelia smiling.

"Your brothers love you very much and that's way they get carried away sometimes. It's not just because they still think of you as a little girl it's also because they're worried that as you are growing older that you won't need them to protect you" said Ben. "I know and I promise I'll work things out with them" said Amelia.

She walks over to her father and hugs him. "I love you Pa". "I love you to sweetheart" said Ben. He kisses her on the head.

Amelia smiles as she grabs her bag and walks out of the house. While she was walking out of the house Adam, Hoss, and Joe were walking toward her and saw her carrying a suitcase. It made their hearts drop to the ground.

"Is there any way we can convince you to stay?" asked Hoss hopingly desperate. "We don't want you to leave the ranch just because we were acting like jackasses" said Joe feeling guilty.

Amelia smiles "I'm sorry fellas but I already made up my mind". She walks pass them and over to her horse Sapphire who was already saddled up and standing over by the corral. The boys follow her determine to try to change her mind.

Amelia turns around to face them who had guilty looks on their faces. "I love you boys but please don't make this any harder than it already is" said Amelia she then mounts on her horse and rides out of the yard.

Chapter 6

In town word had gotten around that Amelia moved out of the Ponderosa. Amelia rides up to the hotel and mounts off her horse and walks into the hotel carrying her bag.

Bobby was walking out of the hotel when he saw Amelia walking toward him. "What are you doing in town?" asked Bobby surprised.

"None of your business Palmer" said Amelia. Bobby notices her bag and glares up at her curiously. "It's all over town that you left your pa and brothers" said Bobby.

"Maybe I did what it is to you?" asked Amelia annoyed. "I thought that day would never come" said Bobby. "Right next to when you become a civilize citizen which would be when hell freezes over" said Amelia.

"How come you left the Ponderosa?" asked Bobby pestering her. "Why do you care?" asked Amelia defensively. "I don't I was just wondering" said Bobby.

Amelia walks past him rolling her eyes. Bobby grabs her arm and pulls her toward him. He kisses her. Amelia was shock and appalled. She slaps him across the face and storms into the hotel.

At the Ponderosa Ben and the boys was eating dinner. Since Amelia had left, the house was uncomfortable quiet and the boys were feeling guiltier.

Ben looks up and saw the long faces. "Those long faces aren't gonna make your sister come home" said Ben. "Can't help it Pa it ain't been the same here since Amelia left" said Hoss.

"I hope you three learnt a lesson from all of this" said Ben sternly. "We sure did Pa" assured Joe. "We made an agreement that we won't hover over Amelia anymore" said Adam with Hoss and Joe nodding in agreement.

"Good I'm sure your sister would appreciate that" said Ben. "When do ya reckon she'll come home?" asked Hoss. "I don't know son but she will when she's ready" reassured Ben.

"Do you think she'll forgive us?" asked Joe. Ben smiles and replied "I think she will". Joe's, Adam's and Hoss' faces lit up.

After spending the day in town Amelia was missing the Ponderosa and her family. She decides that she was ready to go back home so she packs up her bag and checks out of the hotel.

She walks down to the Livery Stable to fetch her horse. Once there she opens the stable door. She then walks inside. Someone sneaks up behind her hits her in the head and knocks her down unconscious.

The next day the boys were loading the hayloft with hay when Roy and Josh rode in the yard. Ben walks out of the house and walks over to the visitors as did the boys.

"We're looking for Amelia" said Roy mounting off his horse. "She's not here Roy" informed Ben. "You must've seen her in town" said Joe. "She wasn't at the hotel. She checkout last night and no one has seen her since" said Josh concerned.

The boys exchange concern glances. "There's something else too" said Roy. "What's that Roy?" asked Adam curiously concern. "No one has seen Bobby Palmer either" stated Roy.

"You think Bobby and Amelia are together?" asked Hoss concerned. "Both of them are nowhere to be found unless you have another explanation" said Roy.

Amelia's best friend Emily rides in the yard. "Sheriff Coffee you better get to town" said Emily frantically. "What's the trouble Emily?" asked Roy.

"Someone was tarred and feathered" explained Emily. "Do you know who it was?" asked Adam. Emily shakes her head.

Within a second the Cartwright's, Roy and Josh mounted up on their horses and they all hurried to town.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 7

The Cartwright's, Roy, Emily, and Josh rode into town in time to see a group of townsfolk circled around in the street laughing at someone.

They rode over to the Saloon and mounted off their horses. "Alright that's enough" yelled Roy. He and Ben walk through the crowd to find that it was Amelia who was covered in feathers.

Amelia sees her father and brothers staring at her shocked and what she thought was disappointment.

Ashamed and embarrassed Amelia bolts it to her horse, mounts on and rides out of town.

Later that day Ben and the boys ride in the yard and climbed off their horses. They were concern when Amelia's horse was nowhere in sight.

Hop-Sing walks out of the house. "Hop-Sing did Amelia come here?" asked Ben worriedly. "She locked herself in room no wanna come out" replied Hop-Sing.

Ben walks in the house and up to Amelia's bedroom door. He knocks on the door hoping that she'll answer. "Amelia sweetheart" said Ben gently.

Amelia lifts her head up from her pillow. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Go away Pa!" said Amelia. Ben walks down the stairs with a hurt look on his face. "She doesn't want to talk to anyone" said Ben sadly.

"Give her time Pa. She's just embarrassed about what happen in town" said Adam understandably. "I would like to get my hands on that Bobby Palmer" said Joe his temper flaring.

Ben holds out his hand to calm his son. "Wait a minute Joe let's not do anything hasty" advised Ben. "Pa he made Amelia a laughing joke in town. If it wasn't for us she wouldn't have been in town and she wouldn't have gotten humiliated" said Joe feeling guilty.

Ben looks at Hoss and Adam and they were looking just as guilty as Joe was. "Boys I know you're feeling guilty but what happen in town wasn't your fault" said Ben.

"We just feel so helpless Pa" said Hoss. Amelia who had cleaned up and was wearing a different dress walks downstairs. "I'm sorry for what happen in town" said Amelia ashamed.

"It's not your fault" assured Ben. "Yes it is" stated Amelia. The family looks at her surprised

Chapter 8

"Amelia why would you say something like that?" asked Joe as he puts his hands on his hips. Seeing that his children needed to clear the air Ben decides to go in the kitchen to give them privately.

"You four need to talk so I'm gonna go help Hop-Sing with supper" said Ben he walks out of the room and disappears into the kitchen.

"You boys were right. I can't handle someone like Bobby Palmer. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. Maybe I am still a little girl" said Amelia she walks over to the blue chair and sits down.

The boys walk over to her. "You're not a little girl anymore" informed Adam. Amelia looks up at them surprise. She never imagined hearing her brothers' say that.

"What?" asked Amelia shocked and in disbelief. "We're the ones who should be apologizing to you" said Hoss. "We had no right to treat you like a little girl" said Joe.

"And I had no right to hit Josh" added Adam. Joe turns to his sister and smiles. "Mia you have grown up so fast that we never realized it" said Joe. Amelia blushes.

"One minute you were this tiny pig-tailed little girl who used to run around the yard and wanted us to play with her. Now you're a young lady who is the prettiest girl in all the territory" said Hoss smiling.

"We promise that we won't be over protective anymore" said Adam. "But we like to know how Bobby manage to rip your dress and what happen in town this morning" added Joe.

"Bobby came to the lake where Josh and I were. He started to taunt me about Little Joe and I got mad. Then Bobby ripped my dress" said Amelia. Joe was surprised when she mentioned his name.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" asked Hoss concerned. "No just my pride" said Amelia. "What happen in town?" asked Adam.

"Last night I was walking out of the hotel after I checked out and went to get my horse at the Livery Stable. When I go there someone came up from behind me and knocked me out. When I came to Bobby and his friends had covered me in feathers and you know what happen" said Amelia not wanting to go further.

"We're real sorry 'bout that pumpkin" said Hoss. "I'm sorry for the things I said and for leaving the ranch" said Amelia sincerely. She gets up from the chair.

"You don't need to apologize for that we understand that you were angry and we dissevered it" said Joe putting his arm around her.

Amelia looks at the three of them. "I know I don't say it often but I'm really glad that I have three wonderful brothers" said Amelia. "We're just as glad to have a wonderful sister" said Adam.

"We just love you so much" said Joe. "I know me too" said Amelia. There was a knock at the door. Joe kisses her on the head before walking to the door and opens it.

Josh walks in and over to Amelia. "You alright?" asked Josh concerned. "I'm fine" assured Amelia.

Adam walks up to them. "Josh I owe you an apology" offered Adam. "It's alright Adam you don't need to. I would've done the same thing if it was my sister's boyfriend" said Josh understandably.

He turns to Amelia. "I was wondering if a pretty girl like you would like to be my date to the dance tonight, but if you aren't ready to be out in public cause of what happen I understand" said Josh considerately.

Amelia smiles and takes his hand in hers. "No I like to go it'll be fun" said Amelia. The boys were surprised and apprehensive about Amelia running into Bobby.

"Are you sure you're up to this Amelia?" asked Hoss concerned. Amelia nods firmly. "If Bobby Palmer thinks just by covering me in feathers is gonna discourage me from being seen in public he has another thing coming" stated Amelia firmly making her brothers proud. "In that case I'll pick you up at seven" said Josh. He kisses her and walks out of the house.

"We're proud of you Mia" said Adam impressed. Amelia smiles.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 9

The night the dance everyone was having a great time. The boys and Amelia were dancing with their dates while Ben was standing on the sidelines talking to Roy Coffee.

Ben was watching Amelia and Josh dancing and was happy to see that she was enjoying herself. "Looks like Amelia is enjoying herself" commented Roy. "Yes she does. I'm glad Josh had asked her to come" said Ben happily.

Amelia and Josh walk over to the punch bowl. "You're quite the dancer Mia. I had trouble keeping up with ya" said Josh. "You're not so bad yourself" teased Amelia.

The room became ghostly quiet. The music stopped playing and everyone's voices that filled the room became dead quiet because Bobby and his friends had walked in.

Amelia and Josh turned around to see why everything became quiet and found their answer when they locked eyes with Bobby. Bobby smirks as he walks up to them.

"I didn't think you had the guts to show your face in town after the incident this morning" ridiculed Bobby. His friends laugh as Adam, Hoss, and Joe look at each other with angry looks on their faces. They were wondering if they should intervene or not.

Joe makes his left hand rolled into a fist as his side. Amelia laughs dryly as she walks up to Bobby. Catching everyone attentions who were watching with interest. "Oh you mean when you clowns covered me up with feathers then showed me off to everyone in town" said Amelia still laughing.

"I'm glad to see someone has a sense of humor" said Bobby grinning back at his friends. Amelia then punches him in the stomach hard.

The boys try to hide their approval as did Ben. Bobby clutches his stomach and glares at Amelia. "You promiscuous tramp!" hollered Bobby loudly. Joe was about to charge but Adam and Hoss hold him back.

Bobby looks around the room and zeros in the Cartwright's who were standing on either side of the room. He faces them. "You Cartwright's think that the law and everything else doesn't apply to you. You Cartwright's are a disgrace" said Bobby coldly. "This coming from the town hoodlum who breaks every law known and doesn't get hold accountable for his actions" said Amelia. Bobby spins around and bashes her in the face.

Amelia falls in Josh's arms. Bobby grins as he turns to the boys who were furious. He glances back at Amelia who was no longer being supported by Josh's arms.

"What's the matter ain't ya gonna go cry to your big brothers not that'll do you any good. Those brothers of yours are nothing but pathetic weak cowards just like your Pa" tantalized Bobby.

Amelia's temper flares up and cracks a punch as Bobby's nose which bleeds and he falls to the ground because of the impact of the punch.

Amelia glares at him. "Mess with all you want but don't you dare insult my family. You know what my brothers are just as protective of me as I am of them so consider yourself warned if you ever mess with my brothers you're gonna have to answer to me" threaten Amelia sharply.

Roy and Ben walk over to them. Roy helps Bobby up. "I think it's time for you to leave" said Roy he drags Bobby along with his friends and throws them out the door.

Ben looks at Amelia as the boys were walking to them. "You alright darling?" asked Ben as he places a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine" said Amelia reassuringly.

"I guess we were wrong about you not being able to handle Bobby" admitted Joe. "The way you handle yourself with Bobby was mighty impressing" stated Hoss proudly. "Couldn't have done it better" agreed Adam.

"I guess you don't need us anymore" said Joe almost disappointed. Amelia looks at them surprised. "What the heck do mean I don't need ya anymore? I don't mind having some independence once in a while but I don't want to go through something like this to get it" exclaimed Amelia.

"What are you trying to say Amelia?" asked Ben curiously. "I'm saying that I need my brothers to protect me from jerks like Bobby" said Amelia. The boys exchange glances and smiles at her. "You know we will" said Adam.

Amelia hugs them. The dance continues and everyone dances although the night. A night that Amelia and her brothers would never forget.


End file.
